The present invention relates to file storage systems and, more particularly, to a unique file suspension system adapted to support different size suspension or hanging folders.
Suspension or hanging-type file folders are in widespread use. Such folders are generally V-shaped in side elevation and include front and back panels Joined along an integral fold or hinge line. Suspension rods or hangers are joined to upper edges of the panels. The rods hook over or engage sides of a file drawer or cabinet. The folders form a pocket which will receive documents up to a maximum size determined by the depth of the folder and the length of the folder or the width of the drawer.
Metal filing cabinets or drawers are readily provided with configured upper side edges dimensioned to accommodate the hanger rods of such suspension folders. Currently available filing drawers may also include side-to-side hangers or rails which extend between the sides of the drawer. Available systems will accommodate a given size of suspension file in a front-to-back relationship or in a side-to-side relationship. Wood drawers require separate support rails, brackets or removable frames to accommodate suspension files or folders.
Examples of prior storage systems adapted to accommodate suspension folders may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,994 entitled FILE FOLDER SUSPENSION FOR DRAWERS, which issued on Jul. 22, 1969 to Sullivan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,008 entitled STORAGE CABINET, which issued on Jul. 24, 1973 to Pryor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,238 entitled FILE SUPPORT STRUCTURE FOR DRAWER, which issued on Nov. 18, 1980 to Figueroa; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,277 entitled HANGING FOLDER FRAME SUPPORT, which issued on Jul. 2, 1985 to Snowden et al. The hanging folder frame support disclosed in Snowden may be inverted to accommodate two different size hanging or suspension folders.
Currently available file drawers and file suspension systems will not accommodate the many different standard sizes of paper and suspension folders which might be encountered in the world market. In the United States, for example, paper sizes and suspension folders are standardized around letter size paper and legal size paper. In Europe, larger paper sizes, referred to as European A4 and foolscap, correspond to the letter and legal sizes employed in the United States. A drawer and suspension system dimensioned to accommodate letter size paper will not accommodate European A4 paper, for example, in a front-to-back relationship. In addition, Pacific Basin papers are still of another standardized dimension or size. Available systems accommodate the U.S., European or Pacific Basin standards but not all standards. It is currently common to provide a standard size drawer which will accommodate letter size files in a front-to-back orientation. Legal size files may be positioned in the drawer using side-to-side suspension rails and positioning the legal size papers in a side-to-side orientation. A need exists, however, for a filing system which will readily accommodate the various standard sizes of papers and suspension files currently encountered in the world market.